The invention is based on a magnet valve according to the general class of claim 1.
A magnet valve is made known in DE 199 01 090 A1 that has a sealing and damping device with an elastic region that, due to the adjacent vacuum, exerts a force against the direction of the closing valve during operation. This increases the force required to open the valve.
In contrast, the magnet valve according to the invention having the characterizing features of claim 1 has the advantage that a force produced by the existing pressure differential in the valve and that acts on the elastic region of a sealing and damping device is offset in simple fashion. This results in a better characteristic curve of the flow over the existing pressure differential.
Advantageous further developments and improvements of the magnet valve named in claim 1 are made possible by means of the measures listed in the dependent claims.
It is particularly advantageous when the elastic region of the sealing and damping device is designed in the shape of a semi-arc or a semicircle.